


The Proposal

by shankyknitter



Series: Love Me When I'm Gone [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides it's time to take the next step with Bucky. Natasha makes sure he doesn't screw it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

“You want to _what?_ ” Natasha asked. Clint sighed slightly before repeating himself. He’d asked her to meet him at the diner about two blocks from the tower, just to be safe. This wasn’t a conversation he’d wanted to have anywhere Jarvis was actively listening. He didn’t need Stark to find out yet.

“I want to ask Bucky to marry me.” He fiddled with his napkin. He’d never pictured himself marrying again after he and Bobbi divorced, but Bucky felt right. He felt like home, and for months now Clint had been catching himself day dreaming about growing old with the omega. He figured that was as good a sign as any.

“You’re sure?” Natasha stared at him over her drink, face unreadable. Clint just nodded. He’d wanted to bounce the idea off of Natasha first and see what she thought. “Then ask him, my Hawk. I doubt he’ll say no.” A slow, fond, smile spread across her face.

“But what if he does, ‘Tasha? What if I’m reading him all wrong and I’m the only one thinking about this? What if he is horrified? What if asking makes him leave?” Clint was babbling and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop the nervous word-vomit no matter how much he wanted to. Natasha raised her arm and put a delicate looking hand over his mouth.

“Barton? Breathe. You can ask ‘what if’ until both of you die of old age, or I kill you. The second option being more likely if you keep this up.” She stared him in the eye and raised a single eyebrow. “Now, how are you planning on asking?” She pulled her hand away.

“I was figuring I’d just buy a ring and ask him” He watched Natasha pinch the bridge of her nose in a gesture that reminded him so much of Coulson that he almost laughed. She muttered something in Russian that he didn’t catch before looking back at him.

“You’re an idiot, Barton.”

“What? Why? I mean ‘hey, Bucky wanna get hitched?’ sounds perfectly reasonable. It worked with Bobbi.” He defended. It wasn’t that he didn’t think this was a big deal; quite the opposite really. If he kept it simple then there were fewer things that could go wrong and ruin everything. As far as he was concerned the simpler the better.

“And she divorced you. My Hawk you are asking this man to spend the rest of his life with you, not asking him what he wants for dinner. This isn’t something you just casually toss out. At least take him somewhere nice first.” She hadn’t dropped her ‘you’re an idiot’ tone. At this point he was used to it.

“That mean you’ll help so I don’t fuck this up?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

~*~

He had to slow his breathing. He’d been on missions that were less stressful than this. He loved Bucky, he did. But he was terrified that the brunette was going to say no. Thankfully ‘Tasha had gone with him to pick out the ring. She’d arranged dinner at a really good Russian place, she’s also arranged for Stark’s personal driver to pick Bucky up in one of Tony’s limos to meet Clint at the restaurant.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t sweating in his suit. He could feel the ring box burning a hole in his pocket. He watched the sleek limo pull up and desperately tried to stop his palms from sweating. Happy opened the back door of the limo and Clint’s heart leapt into his throat as Bucky stepped out.

He looked stunning. Someone, he was guessing ‘Tasha, had dressed the man in a dark blue suit. Something was different. It wasn’t until Bucky reached out with his left hand, which lacked both a glove and the metallic sheen that Clint had gotten used to, there was only flesh. He shot Bucky a questioning look.

“It’s a glove. It’s like the holographic masks that S.H.I.E.L.D had, Stark finally managed to make it into a glove for me so I can go outside without my am giving me away.” Bucky whispered. “When Natalia told me to dress up tonight I thought you’d appreciate seeing me look normal.”

“I always appreciate how you look, Bucky.” Clint took his omega’s hand, vaguely relieved that the metal still felt the same under his fingers. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.” He shot Bucky what hopefully passed for a happy smile. He wasn’t actually hungry, his stomach was tied in knots, but he was trying to stay calm. Bucky gave him a crooked smile and followed him in.

~*~

Dinner itself was delicious. Clint didn’t realize Russian food actually went beyond beet soup and smoothing everything in a cream sauce. He hadn’t actually eaten anything but rations the few times he’d been on missions in Russia. What made it perfect though was watching his omega smiling and flirting with the wait staff. It made him wish he actually spoke Russian so he could know what they were saying.

Finally the waiter brought them slices of something Bucky translated as Black Prince Cake and Clint couldn’t take it anymore. The ring had been burning a hole through his coat and if he didn’t ask now then he’d chicken out. He slid to the floor, looking up at the man he’d hopefully soon call his husband. He watched Bucky’s face go from confusion, through disbelief, and finally to cautious hope. Or at least he thought it was hope, he could be projecting. He took a deep breath and pulled the little velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

 “I don’t deserve you Bucky. But god I want to. And if you’ll let me I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be the person you deserve. Marry me?”

Bucky swallowed heavily. His eyes were wide and Clint didn’t know how to interpret that. “You had help with this. There is no way you came up with all this on your own.” Bucky finally muttered.

“Well yeah. I told ‘Tasha what I’d planned and she called me an idiot. The question is am I your idiot Bucky?” He could do this; keep joking until he got an answer one way or the other. He could do that. Not for much longer though.

“Yes, Clint. You are my idiot. And yes I’ll marry you.” Clint felt Bucky hauling him to his feet. Clint pulled the ring out of the box to slide it onto Bucky’s finger. He’d managed to get a blacked tungsten band that had a thin rubber coating on the interior to help it grip the metal finger. He only had a second to admire how his ring looked on his fiancé’s hand before Bucky pulled him into a punishing kiss.

“Let’s go home, alpha.” Bucky whispered into Clint’s ear, grinding softly against the smaller man. Clint thought that was the best idea either of them had had all night.


End file.
